


Bohemian Like You

by Dancingmeaves



Category: Star Trek Alternate Universe, Star Trek Modern Day, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingmeaves/pseuds/Dancingmeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought that I wouldn't be able to relate a song back to my writing, but I suppose I should remember that you can really never say never. So this is a little story of Bones and Jim in a relatively modern day society. I've posted the lyrics to the song at the end of the work if you feel like having a squizz....but I'm sure you just want to get to the good stuff, so here ya go! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've got a great car, Yeah, what's wrong with it today?

**Author's Note:**

> *cough*   
> ok first let it be known that I um know close to nothing about cars...or derbies. Secondly I am not American....Australia actually 'Hi, hello. ....Mate' so if I write something horridly wrong on either of those two fronts I apologies profusely. *Raises hands up* don’t kill me!  
> Lastly if I could spell or punctuate properly then I figure there would eventually be one less person without a job...so umm yeah that’s my excuse for my crappy gramma. Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bones has to deal with a very drunk Jim and his car.

“Bones”  
McCoy rolled his eyes a familiar scowl settling on his windchaft features; always ready to return when faced with the persistent hurricane that was James Tiberius kirk. Hurricane because of the constant damage he seemed to inflict upon himself and others around him, persistent because unlike a hurricane he never died down, and kept coming back.  
“Gezus kid what did you do this time” McCoy scowl deepened as he was faced with the damage that was Jim’s car.  
Jim shrugged innocently as he got out of the drivers seat, McCoy noting that he had got a new hair cut, looked a lot better than the old do too. It also showed off the motley of bruises covering Jim's face and neck  
“It wasnit my fault Bo'nes”  
McCoy elicited to ignore Jims drunken state  
“It’s never your fault, you've got the blues brother list of excuses when it comes to shifting the blame.” he said glaring at the younger man savagely. Jim only smiled at him cheekily.  
“dont-tt be like that Bonesy”  
McCoy was tired and worn out from a long shift at the diner he didn't feel like dealing with Jim right now. In hindsight he could of dealt with the situation better. As it was he snapped.  
“Dammit man! You called me out in the middle of the night to help you. What were you expecting bright smiles and a happy pat on the back! I've got my exams tomorrow, and if it were anyone else I wouldn't have come. Except you always seem to get yourself into the deep end of the shit pile!”

Jims face dropped and McCoy recognized a thoroughly chastised Jim when he saw one  
“Now don't go all whiney puppy on me, I'm here aren't I?”  
He sighed rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. Only Jim could stir him up this bad.  
“I’ll see what I can do, I can't promise anything”  
“Thanks bones” Jim sounded about as honest as McCoy thought he could.  
“Stop with that damn nickname already! It's getting old”  
“No I like it, thi-k it suits you, being a t-rain-ing doctor and all” he crowed  
McCoy also recognized a stubborn Jim when he saw one.  
“Fine whatever, damn stubborn corn fed idiot” he muttered before turning his attention fully on the damaged car in front of him.  
The front bonnet was crumpled in on itself; one of the side mirrors was missing. He walked around the perimeter of the car, noting all the tiny nicks and knocks. Most were old, and familiar McCoy having been the one to have fixed them up for Jim.  
A scratch along the side of the car was new, deep to. A taillight was smashed on the back. All in all it wasn't the worst state he'd seen the car in, but it most certainly was not good either.  
McCoy rounded on Jim.  
“Look I can patch her up, but I'm not going to do it until you tell me how she seems to continually get turned into a wreck. Shit Jim I only fixed her up a few weeks ago.'  
“I don't know bones its-better if yodont know”

“I don't care Jim, I'm not taking any of your crap excuses anymore. Either you tell me, or I'm not helping you ever again, and I don't want to see your sorry ass hanging around here either!”

“Fine fineh!”Jim held his hands up in defeat. “I'm part ofh the team out ath the dem-olition derby” 

McCoy let out a string of inaudible curses.  
“Fuck Jim do you know how many people I've seen towed into the hospital in a critical state thanks to a car accident? And now you're telling me that your one of those thick headed idiots who purposely tries to kill themselves in those lethal machines?”

Jim stood firm, unusually so for his drunken state. “I told you, you wouldn't like it.”

“Like it? Hell Jim I wish I could see into that pretty blonde head of yours to see what makes you so compelled to do half the shit you do”

“Yu woldnt react soo strongley ifh you met th crew. Thre goodh!”

“No one can be safe, and be in a demolition derby, they'd all have to be out of their god damn minds!'”

“Comeonbones justh give me a chancce to show you how good tey all are” he whined  
McCoy crossed his arms in resistance not liking the fact that he actually wanted to listen to the kid.   
“If there so good” he tried his last line of defense “then why are you black and blue?”  
Jim shuffled a little, for the first time since McCoy had met the man he looked almost ashamed.  
“Tha wass my ault, did-n't know they were from the other company, kinda lost ith a little." he smiled toothily at McCoy who not for the first time was reminded of a little kid.  
He rolled his eyes for the second time that evening.  
“Fine, but I'm not going to fix up that car of yours until I decided if I like the idea of you smashing yourself silly in a tin can”  
Jim nodded his understanding. McCoy gestured for him to follow him into the office.  
They walked through the main office round the back to his father’s private ‘study’  
Jim looked around wide-eyed. 'Never been in ere before, iths nice'  
'”Yeah well my father doesn't like people that much, so he makes his little hole comfy so he can hide in it.”  
“Ith not yours?”  
McCoy snorted.  
“No, it's not, never has been, and hopefully never will be.”  
Jim puzzled over this for a few moments his mind computing.  
“So the business is your dads then.” He slurred.  
“Well done Sherlock you solved the mystery”  
“Weird…always thought it was yours, you seem to know your way round the placth.”  
“Yeah well I practically grew up here, but unlike my father I prefer working with real people, not hunks of metal.”  
“Hey” Jim cried defensively “not all cars are hunks of metal” his argument could have had a more serious ring to it if Jim had not stumbled into the corner of the office desk at that moment. McCoy snorted  
“Yeah well they are to me,” He said, again ignoring Jim’s shambled state. It's not like he hadn’t seen it before.  
He pushed the younger man down onto the fine-leathered seat retreating to grab the first aid kit. He seized it from behind the desk resting it beside Jim on the couch. He begun searching through the kit for what he would need, continuing to talk as he did so. “Anyway everything I learnt here was transferred nicely over into the medical world, the exams of which I have tomorrow” he said pointedly lifting his gaze from the kit in front of him to Jim who squirmed guilty.  
“S'rry bout that I wouldnt have called if I knew”  
McCoy sighed. “Its alright kid, my exams aren't until later in the day anyway, I can always sleep in.” He avoided mentioned that he had a four hour shift at the diner first thing in the morning.  
Jim smiled some of his guilt relieved.  
“you ar gonna ace it bones” Jim said with an amicably pat on McCoy’s shoulder.  
“Yeah sure whatever Jim, now you're gonna have to take off your shirt so I can inspect the damage.”  
Jim nodded swiftly taking off his shirt in a practice movement, cringing slightly as he did so.  
McCoy took a deep breath; he had certainly been knocked about.  
He begun to patch up Jim as best as possible, knowing that time would be the best healer for the array of bruises Jim had cultivated. As he did so he rattled off the different muscles affected in his head and the other surrounding as a pre cog for his exam tomorrow; external abdominal oblique muscle, sternocostal head of the pectorals, the major pectoral muscle, teres major muscle, latissiumus dorsi muscle. The minor pectoral muscle, which wasn’t visible, along with the intercostal muscles.  
A particularly bad bruise was starting to form on Jim’s rectus abdominis muscle, there was no was the kid would be able to do any sort of physical exercise for a few weeks.  
Of course the beating Jim had suffered hadn’t damaged everything, but it was enough to make McCoy very very angry with the men that had beaten Jim to this state.  
He didn’t even want to think about the kids face which would be soar and swollen for days to come.  
As he did all this he kept a strictly professional view on Jim, trying his best not to notice how well toned the kid was. The naming of the muscles was most defiantly helping to combat his rising appreciation of jims body. When finally done he put the remaining banadgaes and creams he had pulled out into the kit refusing to lift his gaze just yet.  
“Well that is about as good as its going to get, some ice and rest will go a long way” he said in his most professional manner, looking over his handy work.  
He looked up when he was satisfied only to be confronted with Jim’s soft lips. McCoy forgot himself for a moment, enjoying the sensation of Jim leaning heavily against him. Jim deepened the kiss, asking permission to enter McCoy’s mouth with his tongue. McCoy opened his mouth slightly only to be confronted with the overwhelming taste of alcohol in Jim’s mouth. It was this that finally shocked McCoy into action. He pulled back and hurriedly begun to pack away the remainder of the kit before returning to the sluggishly beaming Jim sitting of the couch.  
McCoy decided it was best to ignore the fact that he had just let a very drunk Jim kiss him, and not just that he had liked it.  
“Come on Jim, since you don't have a car ill have to drive you home.” He paused releasing the implications of the question “If you don't mind that is” he added awkwardly.  
“Ithh fine” he smiled up at bones who avoided his gaze, pulling him gently up and pushing him in the general direction of the door.  
McCoy quickly locked up the shop, making certain the light were all out. As an after thought he left a hastily scribbled note on Jims car so his father wouldn't become paranoid.  
He found Jim sitting outside staring up the stars  
'Ith amasing iant it?”  
“What the stars? I guess so,” he said shuffling around the boy to reach the drivers side.  
“Can I drive?” Jim pleaded to McCoy who was already opening the driver’s door.  
He froze at the idea of a very drunk Jim driving “Hell no Jim! Not in your state!”  
“Ima pretty good driver bon-es.” He persisted. Damn that kid just didn’t know when to let go.  
“I don't care if your the best driver there is, I'm not letting you behind the wheel of a car with me in it ever, let alone when you drunk. Cars are dangerous enough as it is without you in one. Now get in!”  
Jim grumbled to himself drunken complaints under his breath but obliged nonetheless.  
Some how McCoy managed to wrangle an address out of the kid, it was in a part of the city he didn’t know particularly well but he found the address Jim gave him with little difficulty, much to his gratitude. He didn’t know how much longer he could sit in a car with a man who he had just kissed not so long ago. Kissed and enjoyed.  
He got out of the car moving round the other side to help a struggling Jim out of the car. He half carried the man up to the front of a very worn out house, still trying to ignore the fact that they had kissed little under a half hour ago, not to mention Jim's taught muscles in his grip. He unhooked Jim’s arm from around his shoulder, watching worriedly as Jim swayed precariously without the support.  
He wondered if Jim could even make it to his room; he seemed to have become drunker rather than sobering up. Perhaps it would mean a loss of memory in the morning, not all together a bad thing. “Thanks again bon-es, youll havth to meet th crew soon, i'll be in toucth.”  
“Sure kid whatever, go get some rest, and no more bar fights that’s an order!”  
“Yeth sir” said Jim with a sloppy salute. McCoy shook his head and left Jim to find his way to his bed.  
It wasn’t until one am that he was finally in bed that night, ignoring his mental images of Jim giving him more than just a kiss.  
He woke a very grumpy, lonely man in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about biology either! I mean I am studying it at school and all, but I'm only in the early stages!


	2. Cause I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mccoy goes to meet Jims 'crew' and see the enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next instalment! its all there now! yay!  
> please feel free to point out any grammar mistakes :)

For some ungodly reason McCoy found him self-sitting in the passenger seat of Jim's car as the kid amicably talked about his 'crew'. He had to resist the urge to slap the kid and tell him to focus on the road. As it was his hands were white as he clenched the sides of the seat.  
Although Jim had just about talked about every subject under the sun, McCoy noticed that the one thing he didn't mention was his drunken kiss with McCoy the other night. McCoy was partially glad, he had felt bad for letting the kid do that in the first place. But there was a part of him, a small part mind you, which felt let down that it wasn't mentioned.  
By the time they reached their destination McCoy thought he probably knew more about the crew then they did and that he deserved a beer for putting up with Jim's reckless driving.  
McCoy got out of the car shutting the door with a little more force than intended causing Jim to glance over at him  
“What’s the matter bones” McCoy shook his head  
“Nothing I’m just not convinced that I'm going to like what you do here” Jim slapped him on the shoulder  
“Give it a chance, I'm sure you'll love it!”  
“Sure kid whatever” Jim smiled at him and led him into the huge complex. McCoy noticed as they walked in that the building had huge writing spelling out “The Enterprise” obviously the name of the place. Now that he saw the name he vaguely recalled hearing about it before.  
It was nothing else if not well funded for. It seemed more like some fancy building that belonged in the heart of New York rather then situated out here where most of the buildings were rusted old hulks. McCoy looked around noticing the futuristic sheen to the entirety of the space, to top it off he could hear a hum of some kind, which he decided was the sound of purring car engines. It practically made McCoy feel like he was standing on a space ship.Not that he liked that idea much more than being at a derby.   
Across the room, a pretty blonde was seated behind a huge desk. It was large enough that could easily accommodate for seven or eight others. McCoy raised his eyebrow.  
“This place must get pretty busy,” he noted more to himself than Jim.  
“Yeah! It's pretty popular, Pike certainly knows what he’s doing when it comes to advertising and drawing in the crowds!”  
“Obviously” McCoy said sarcastically. The woman waved at Jim when she spotted him, her eyes lighting up in a way McCoy didn't like, not that he was jealous. Jim wondered over to her, dragging McCoy with him.  
“Hey carol how you going today beautiful” This remark said along with a suggestive wink. McCoy had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.  
Carol laughed at Jim  
“Good Jimmy boy, didn't expect to see you today. Who's your friend?” she said turning her pearly whites on McCoy  
“Leonard McCoy, he’s the one who’s been fixing my baby up for me”  
“Really” she said giving him a more thorough glance  
“Well” she said to McCoy “I must say Mr. McCoy, you’ve done a lovely job with keeping that car of Jims going.”  
“Thanks mam” McCoy nodded his head appreciatively, then scowled at Jim “he certainly knows how to wreck a decent car”  
She nodded her head in understanding “I’m afraid you’ll find that most of the people here are a bit reckless when it comes to cars Mr. McCoy.”  
“As long as they don't end up on my surgical table I can deal with it,” he said gruffly realizing he meant what he said.  
“You’re a doctor?” she said with a surprised smile  
“Almost” he huffed “took my final exams last week.”  
“Well that’s lovely. Be careful not to tell Pike if you don't want him making use of your skills Mr. McCoy. Not that he wouldn't pay well”  
Jim huffed in amusement “more than well” McCoy glared at Jim again.  
“Thank you mam, and please call me Leo”  
She nodded her head “likewise”  
“Come on bones time to show you the rest of the place”  
“Yes sir” he replied mockingly. “Nice meeting you Carol” she waved at them as they left calling after  
“Don’t scare him to much Jim”  
He let Jim tow him down a corridor. The door, which led into it, was partially opened stating, 'Staff Only'  
They walked passed a few closed doors, coming to the end of the hallway. Jim went to push on the door pausing to turn to McCoy  
“We call this here the 'staff room' Jim said with a mocking smile “but its nothing of the like.” He proceeded to open the door.  
McCoy whistled in appreciation as he was given his first good view. He knew a state of the art garage when he saw one.  
Pieces of complex machinery glimmered from all sides of the room. Tools of all kinds were neatly lined up along one wall, wheels and different tire fittings along another. These weren't what caught McCoy's eyes however. Throughout the entirety of the garage cars of all kinds sat spread about the space, from the old rusting kind, to brand new lotuses. Sitting right smack bang in the middle was a giant monster truck, something that McCoy hoped he would never come face to face with when it was on and moving.  
All in all McCoy felt like he was standing in the middle of a treasure-chest lined with shining jewels rather than the grotty, unhygienic garages he was used to.  
“Its pretty impressive Jim”  
“Yeah I know” Jim said beaming at him.  
A loud clang and some shuffling feet came from monster truck before a small man appeared on its bonnet.  
“Hey Keenser” Jim called. Before the man could reply another figure appeared from under a car just beside the truck, his torso still under it. He pulled himself completely out from under the car, waving over at Jim in greeting. They headed over, coming to stand just beside the huge truck.  
“Ello Jimmy boy. What-ye doing here on a Wednesday?....Keenser get down” he yelled at the man on the bonnet before turning back to them. “Don’t ye usually work Wednesdays laddeh?”  
“Yeah, but Wednesday was the only day that bones here was free”  
“Bones ey? That’s an interesting name”  
“Actually is McCoy Leonard McCoy” he said offering his hand to the Scottish man, remembering now that Jim had told him he was their engineer, Montgomery Scott. And a damn good one according to Jim.  
“Aye?! So you’re the one that stole Jim's car from my shop? That car is a fine piece of machinery.”  
“Awww come on Scotty he does such a nice job on her”  
McCoy raised his eyebrow at the whining Jim, apologetically saying to the man;  
“Jim never told me that he practically had his own private engineer to fix it up for him, I wouldn't of fixed her up if id know she was someone else’s charge.”  
“Of course he didn't, Jim here seems to think he owns the place, or the world more likely. Takes everyone for granted.”  
“That sounds like the Jim I know.” McCoy said liking the man for his honesty and humor.    
“Hey I don't, you know I love you guys!” Jim said defensively, continuing seriously “I wouldn't be here if I didn't”  
“Oh aye sure, you and your wee ego”  
“Fine I give up, you’re right. I'm selfish bastard who should stop being so self obsessed and put more time into the people around him” it would have been a nice statement if Jim hadn't been grinning like a lunatic throughout his entire mini dialogue.  
McCoy snorted his eyes practically rolling into his brain. “I'll believe that when I see It.” Scotty laughed “Aye”  
“Still at least he knows what he’s doing when it comes to the derby.” He said a tone of seriousness creeping back into his voice.  
“Is that so Mr. Scott?” McCoy said with interest unable to believe that Jim could be anything more but trouble.  
“He leads the team well enough, a good captain” before McCoy could reply with a shocked ‘captain’ another chipped in.  
“If not a headstrong one, still haven't decided if I should keep him”  
McCoy turned to the new voice. A man in his late fifties perhaps even early sixties approached him from the other side of the room. He wore casual attire but his aura was one of easy confidence and command so it seemed classy on him. His hair was parted neatly to one side, his graying hairs making him seem more authoritative not less. His eyes snapped at him with keen intelligence, a comfortable smile sitting on his face.  
Scotty piped up first addressing the man with respect. “Pike, Sir, I've been working on the beast over there.” He said referencing to the monster truck “I dinna know if you’ll want it soon but she’s in need of an entire work over so it may take at least a week.”  
“That’s alright Montgomery, Pavel’s taken an ankle injury and won’t be able to drive for at least a week.”  
Scotty nodded his head in understand “Good to hear, well not that is for Chekov, but it will give me time to fix her up.” Pike nodded his head in understanding before offering a hand to McCoy.  
“Carol tells me you’re soon to be a qualified doctor McCoy.”  
“ahh yes” McCoy said taken aback by the abruptness of the question. This man knew his business. “I'll be receiving my results within the next month.”  
“I have no doubt that you will find yourself a fully qualified doctor in no time, and by the looks of you I’d say I good one too.”  
“Thank you sir” his voice gruff the sir befitting this man nicely.  
A screech and a reverberating crash stopped any more pleasantries in their tracks. Pike cursed loudly, turning on Scotty his smile wiped a commanding look in its place “Who’s out there?”  
“Sulu and Uhura were running a mock pattern sir, it was only meant to be a wee experiment according to them.”  
“Fuck” this from Jim. The others begun hurrying towards a large rolling door, to one side of it a smaller door sat. McCoy followed a bad feeling churning up his gut.  
“Doesn’t sound like such a small experiment to me” McCoy uttered under his breath. Dammit he knew cars were dangerous. They went through the smaller door into what must have been the area where the demolition derbies were held.  
Cars were strewn about the huge space, old metal hulks much worse off than anything that had been in the fancy garage. Other objects, rocks and random pieces of wood were also to be seen. An obstacle course. To make the derbies more interesting McCoy assumed.  
Jim and the others were hurrying towards two particular cars, one of the cars was precariously positioned on its side, its bonnet lying on top of the other car, its wheels still spinning.  
A female figure was pulling another figure out of the upturned car.  
"What happened?" Pike yelled as he reached the two figures. Uhura, the female stood with a frantic look over the male, who must of been Sulu. Sulu himself was in shook his eyes starting with a glassy sheen around at all the new figures.  
“We were practicing a new move, Sulu had the configurations perfect” she professed, clearly in a state of shock. McCoy hurriedly knelt down to examine the man, Uhura could wait She struggled to get the words out. .  
“But my engine gave out unexpectedly, it broke our pattern and Sulu careered into me."  
McCoy looked over Sulu, he was bleeding profusely, his arm seemed to be the main source. He gingerly held out his the arm, Sulu moaned slightly. He found a deep gash on the underside of his upper arm.  
"What's the prognosis doctor?" Pike asked sternly his voice hard with anger. McCoy almost missed the under layer of concern in the mans voice. Almost.  
"He's severely damaged his tricep, perhaps even torn into his deltoid. He's loosing a lot of blood." As he said this his he removed his outer shirt, tying it tightly around the mans upper shoulder. "Do you have a medical kit I can get access to? I need to stem the bleeding properly."  
"Yes" Jim said. Pike nodded his confirmation as well "Can we afford to move him?"  
McCoy grunted and spoke to Sulu himself for the first time. "Tell me can you feel you legs"  
Sulu nodded.  
"And your arms?” another nod “Good wiggle your fingers for me then."  
When Sulu had given him a slight, if not convincing wiggle, he nodded his answer to Pike. "We can move him, no spinal damage so it should be fine."  
He moved out of the way so that Scotty and Jim could haul Sulu to his feet. "Pike sir, he should be fine but I suggest you call an ambulance."  
"Yes McCoy I agree, thank you." he turned  
Uhura went to follow after Pike, but McCoy grabbed her, perhaps a little to harshly  
“No not you, I want to check on you as well."  
"Yes of corse, thank you…."  
"McCoy"  
“Thank you McCoy” she said with a grateful smile.  
He nodded his head and then gestured her to follow the others. McCoy was close behind prepared to catch her incase she had a head trauma or another injury that hadn’t yet shown itself.  
The laboring trio, of which it was clear that Jim was supporting most of Sulu’s weight, led them back into the main building down another corridor off the main garage and into what was evidentially the sick bay.  
Like the rest of the Enterprise it was state of the art and surprisingly it didn't look as if it was often used. Surprisingly because if today was any indication accidents did most certainly happen here.  
He helped Jim and Scotty carefully lie Sulu down on the med bed. He begun to fruitlessly rummage in the draws for bandages and other medical supplies. Most seemed to be empty of anything, and what he did find was useless.  
He was about to loose his temper when Jim opened an obscure cupboard which was apparently the only cupboard that actually had useful medical equipment.  
“Could bloody well organize this place better” he snapped at Jim as he pulled out what he needed, regretting it instantly. It wasn’t Jim’s fault that their med bay wasn’t orderly and not set up for quick covenant use.  
He turned back to Sulu.  
“All right Sulu I'm going to need you to hold out your arm for me. Jim can you support his arm for him please. Uhura, Mr. Scott stay over there.” If there wasn’t one thing he hated more than cars it was being crowded when he was working.  
He took in the damage, the jaggared cut was even deeper than he had first estimated, it would need to be delt with immediately to get minimal scarring.  
“Right, Sulu, I’m going to need to stitch this up, there’s nothing for it. Do you think you can take the pain?”  
Sulu nodded his head grimly.  
“Doesn’t sound like I have much choice doctor.” He said with a half grin before grimacing into what McCoy liked to call the ‘sour lemon face.’  
“Right good” he said kindly “It shouldn’t hurt too much, you're still in shock so it should help numb the worst of the pain.”  
He turned to grab a needle and thread, sterilizing his hands and pulling on thin gloves. Jim placed Sulu’s arms down momentarily to speak with McCoy in confidence.  
“You ok to do this.” He asked  
“The sooner its done the better, less scarring that way, and it will stop any more blood loss. I would prefer to give him some anesthetic or at least morphine but the pain really shouldn’t be too bad.” McCoy replied  
Jim lay a hand on McCoy’s shoulder. “Bones I asked if you’re ok to do this, I know Sulu, he’ll be fine.”  
“Yes Jim! Hell I'm practically a doctor! I've done these a thousand times already. I will be fine, I'm glad to help the kid.”  
Jim nodded his head pleased, a grin settling on his face. “Good. Carol wasn’t kidding when she said Pike would pay well for any help from you.”  
McCoy grunted. “I'm not doing this for the money Jim.”  
“I know that’s what I like ‘bout you bones, all charity.”  
He snorted. “Sure whatever Jim, now get some gloves on, wash your hands first mind you and go bloody support Sulu’s arm again.”  
Jim mock saluted hurrying to follow McCoy’s orders.

McCoy took a little breath feeling slightly frustrated yet unsurprised with the situation he found himself in. Nothing was surprising when it came to Jim he supposed.

He begun carefully stitching Sulu’s arm back together starting first with the deeper layer of muscle. He used a thread that would naturally dissolve, thanking all the heavens above that Pike actually stored the stuff. He followed this with a thicker, more reliable thread on the outer folds of the skin. Sulu would need to have them removed within a few weeks; hopefully he wouldn’t be left with more than a thin scar.

At some stage he noticed that Pike had entered with an ambulance member. He vaguely noticed Uhura and scotty explaining the situation to pike and the medic, most of his attention however was getting the stitches perfect, he was glad to see that the medic gave Uhura a check over.

The medic replaced Jim soon after nodding his head in greeting to McCoy. He humored the man with little more than a slight twitch of his head. Pike called Jim over at that point and spoke to him a hushed voice. Jim, Uhura and Scotty left a few moments later leaving only Pike, McCoy and the medic in the medbay.

When McCoy was finally done he swabbed the wound of any remaining blood, placing a plastic square only just large enough to cover the wound on top, finishing it off with a bandage. McCoy made certain that the bandage wouldn’t cut the circulation off to the rest of Sulu’s arm.

“Its all done Mr. Sulu, you can open your eyes.” He said gruffly to the thinner man.

Sulu had been lying incredibly still up to that point his eyes screwed shut. From the queasy look plastered on his face, it was clear that Sulu didn’t particularly much like blood. In McCoy’s mind it was a good sign, not only did it mean that he was well and truly out of his shock now, but also hopefully would discourage him from doing anything really stupid to avoid it. If only jim shared the mans fears. 

“Thank you” Sulu said breathlessly, his face pale from the loss of blood.

“No problem kid, just do me a favor and be more carful, especially when cars are involved.” He said tiding up the blood soaked equipment throwing it all into a hazardous waste bucket.

“Sure thing doc.”

“Good” and with that he threw his gloves into the bin as well. All was clean again.

“That was well done sir” the medic said. McCoy jumped at the medic’s surprisingly squeaky voice, he’d almost forgotten the man was there.

“Thank you.” He said somewhat abashed. “Glad to help.”

He turned to Pike who was watching him curiously. “If you don’t mind Pike, Sir, I would like to return home now.”

“Of course Doctor McCoy” he said with a grin that reminded him somewhat of Jim “you’ll find a thank you in your bank account in a few days.”

“Sir I will not accept money for doing what anyone else would of done had they my experience.”

Pikes smile faded. “None the less McCoy it will be there. Think of it as a donation if you prefer, or an early Christmas gift. Whatever make you comfortable.”

Releasing he didn’t have a chance battling against a man like Pike he shrugged noncommittally. “Fine, thank you.” He continued when the silence stretched beyond his liking, “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to find Jim and get home.”

“He’s in the staff room.” Pike said helpfully. McCoy nodded and brushed past him out into the corridor.

Jim certainly had better be more careful driving him home, or McCoy thought with a slight twitch to his lips, he might just murder him.

 

 


	3. So what do you do? Oh yeah I wait table too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy discovers something 'jaw dropping' about Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, short chapter...I had a little block writing this one...suppose its more of a filler than anything. Hope you like it still!

“So what do you do outside of that death hole anyway? I mean if pikes not paying you yet” They were walking towards his garage McCoy having just arrived to find an impatient Jim.  
McCoy couldn’t believe it when Jim had told him on the drive home (which Jim had ended up driving much more circumspect after McCoy had snapped at him) that Pike had really only just bought Jim recently onto the team thanks to the urging from some Spock character (which McCoy didn’t as of yet didn’t know much about)  
Which in other words practically meant that Jim was risking his life just for the fun of it, or at least to have a good laugh giving McCoy heart attacks.  
Jim shrugged “I work a casual shift at Murries Dinner In town for money, I also get a subsidies package from the government cause I’m a minor at university”  
McCoy felt his eyebrows raise right to his hairline. “You're at university? Which one?”  
“Yeah. I'm studying at Stanford; I'm close to finishing a major in astrophysics and a minor in mechanical aeronautics ” Jim nodded his head as if it was no big deal. “It's hard work, but I like the challenge.”  
McCoy had the urge to grab his jaw and pull it off the ground where it must defiantly have dropped too. That or wrench his eyebrows from his hairline. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be getting either back anytime soon.  
“Jim! Why the hell do you bother with the derby..or the dinner for that matter, if you are at Stanford! And studying a major in astrophysics,”  
“‘Cause I like the derby bones! It's fun and I need the money that the diner provides. When Pike starts paying me I’ll leave the dinner for good!” McCoy rubbed a hand over his face in disbelief, still unable to comprehend Jim at university  
“No wonder you seemed to love the stars so much the other night.” He grumbled more to himself then Jim.  
“Hmm what.” Jim said obviously not paying much attention to McCoy anymore, his eyes roaming around the garage for one thing.  
“There she is!” he exclaimed with excitement rushing over to his car. McCoy shook his head. Jim was a puzzle.  
Jim bounded about like a puppy, exclaiming over the ‘great’ job McCoy had done on her. “Don’t thank me kid, my father was the one who did the work this time. I’ve been to busy with my shifts at the All G-Natural and my new working hours at the hospital.”  
Jim looked at him curiously. “So you’re still working at that vegan place then? I thought that being a doctor now you would of given it up.”  
“Yeah well turns out that I'm rather attached to that place now, I like working there. I'll have to leave it soon, but I want to stay there as long as I can.”  
“You do release that you’re a hypocrite bones.”  
“What why?” McCoy asked a scowl settling on his face, he had an idea where this was heading  
“Seriously? You ask why I’m at the dinner and the derby when you’re just the same! You’re a doctor now bones! Fully qualified! You’ll be getting loaded in no time, so you don’t need the money, you’re just at the dinner 'cause you want to be! And you stare at me in disbelief. Comeon bones” he said sternly, commanding almost “don’t you think that I think you're crazy for doing half the shit you do?”  
McCoy laughed holding up his hands “alright, alright I getcha! You’re right I have no business saying what you should or shouldn’t be doing! Didn’t know you thought that highly of me kid” he said leaning against a Jim's car.  
Jim smiled “I wouldn’t of kept coming back if I didn’t respect you, I mean you do such a good job with my car, not to mention its nice having a doctor handy” Jim said with another of his cheeky smiles.  
“Yeah right.” McCoy said taking a moment to look over the blonde. It looked like all his bruises were healed now, and no new ones in sight.  
Jim gestured to his “baby”  
“Wanna come for a spin in the old girl with me?”  
“Awww hell no Jim!” at Jims affronted look he shrugged unapologetically “look aside from the fact that your driving scares the hell out of me I have a shift in an hour anyway.”  
Jim nodded his nodded in understanding. “Alright, well then I better let you go. Keep in contact hey bones.”  
McCoy rolled his eyes “Like I couldn’t. If I did you’d end up doing something dumb and i'd have to come haul your ass out of there.”  
Jim said seriously “well I do like keeping my friends close.” Jim opened the door to his car sliding neatly into the drivers seat. He turned the engine on, the delicious purr a good sign to McCoy’s trained ear, he’d have to thank his father for this one.  
McCoy followed behind Jim’s car as it pulled out of the garage and onto the street. Jim stopped and wound down the window, leaning his torso out to look up at McCoy, who couldn’t help but notice the curve of muscles in Jim’s resting arm.  
“Hey, Bones what about payment?” McCoy shook his head.  
“Don’t worry about it Jim, it's on me.”  
“Hey you can’t just….”  
“You’re the one who’s working a minimum wage job remember? I'm going to be loaded apparently.” Jim laughed, but gave in.  
“Alright! Thanks again bones.”  
“No problem kid, just don’t do anything too reckless, I don’t want you to take a step into the hospital. Understand?” his voice rough, McCoy still didn’t like the fact that Jim was risking his life in the derby. Even if the crew, and the equipment seemed good.  
“I’ll be fine bones! See you soon!” he wound up his window marginally before pulling out onto the road. McCoy watched him go with a grim face, and a heavy sigh. He was getting to damn attached to that kid.  
He turned back into the garage. Now to deal with his father.

**Author's Note:**

> You got a great car.  
> Yeah, what's wrong with it today?  
> I used to have one too,  
> Maybe I'll come and have a look.  
> I really love your hairdo, yeah.  
> I'm glad you like mine too,  
> See we're looking pretty cool.  
> Getcha! 
> 
> So what do you do?  
> Oh yeah, I wait tables too.  
> No I haven't heard your band  
> Cause you guys are pretty new.  
> But if you dig on Vegan food.  
> Well come over to my work  
> I'll have them cook you something that you'll really love. 
> 
> Cause I like you,  
> Yeah I like you.  
> And I'm feeling so Bohemian like you,  
> Yeah I like you,  
> Yeah I like you,  
> And I feel wahoo, wahoo, wahoo! 
> 
> Wait. Who's that guy just hanging at your pad?  
> He's lookin' kinda bummed.  
> Yeah you broke up that's too bad.  
> I guess it's fair if he always pays the rent  
> And he doesn't get all bent  
> About sleepin' on the couch when I'm there. 
> 
> Cause I like you,  
> Yeah I like you.  
> And I'm feeling so Bohemian like you.  
> Yeah I like you.  
> Yeah I like you  
> And I feel wahoo, wahoo, wahoo! 
> 
> I'm getting wise  
> And I feel so bohemian like you.  
> It's you that I want so please,  
> Just a casual, casual easy thing.  
> Is it? It is for me 
> 
> And I like you  
> Yeah I like you  
> And I like you, I like you, I like you,  
> Yeah I like you.  
> And I feel wahoo, wahoo, wahoo!
> 
> So I ahhh rather expand on the song a bit....as Im sure you can tell. I just started writing and couldn't stop, it really just unfolded....


End file.
